A Storm In The Past
by PinkPrincess789
Summary: Harry has been transported to the Hogwarts of 1940s. He has also became a lot more powerful. How will things change when he develops a friendship with Tom Riddle? And what will happen when he finds out that Voldemort has travelled to the past as well? Tomarry/HPTMR, slight Harrymort/HPLV, slash m/m. powerful!Harry.
1. Time-Travel

**Author Note:- So this is a new Tomarry fanfic I've been working on. Also, I am going through some major illness in real life and I have serious writer's block with my other fanfics. So there is no guarantee how frequently I'll update this. I am currently only writing to cure my depression.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Time-Travel**

 **Harry:-**

Harry Potter was sitting at the edge of his four-poster bed staring warily around the dormitory. His hands tightly gripped the soft sheets of his bed as he let out a sigh. It was three in the morning and he had woken up from yet another horrible nightmare involving Voldemort. He had seen all of it, all over again. His parents' death, Cedric's death, Voldemort's resurrection, it was enough to drive anyone crazy.

He got up slowly, making as little noise as possible and slipped into his shoes. He grabbed his wand and made his way to the Gryffindor common room where he sat down in a comfortable armchair besides the fire-place where the fire was now almost out. In the steadily increasing darkness he thought of Cedric Diggory's death. Harry remembered asking Cedric to touch the cup at the same time and win together. He had made the innocent suggestion which had led to Cedric's death and now he just couldn't get rid of that guilt.

He also thought of how the Daily Prophet was publishing horrid articles about him almost on a daily basis, especially ever since he had made the claim that Voldemort had returned. Harry thought of Voldemort's return and he almost felt his blood boil with rage.

What wouldn't he give to change what had happened a few weeks ago during the third task of the Triwizard tournament? He'd do anything to stop Voldemort's resurrection. Heck, he'd go in the past and kill a younger Tom Riddle if it was the only way of changing things.

Just as Harry was thinking these things, he saw a strange bluish light glowing from the window-sill of the common room. Feeling curious, Harry went over to check what it was and was quite surprised when he realized that it was a time-turner.

Harry couldn't understand who would leave a time-turner lying around like that on a window-sill. He gently picked it up in his hand and realized that it was warm to touch. Harry also noticed that it looked quite different compared to the time-turner Hermione had used in their third year. This one was a lot more heavier and had more hands.

As Harry was observing the device in his hands, he suddenly saw that the hands of that time-turner had started to move. At first they moved very slowly and then all of a sudden they started spinning rapidly.

"No, wait!" Harry shouted as he saw his surroundings disappear from around him. Everything was a rapidly changing blur for a few minutes and then all of a sudden Harry found himself being flung face forward on a hard stone floor which didn't really felt like the carpeted Gryffindor common room where he had been just a few minutes ago.

Harry quickly checked the pockets of his pajamas and realized that his wand, invisibility cloak and Marauders Map were still intact. He adjusted his glasses which had became askew due to falling so hard and slowly sat up.

He realized two things. First, that he was in the Headmaster's study. Second, that the time-turner had smashed into pieces.

"Well, now this is most unusual. I don't normally allow people to appear out of nowhere in my office," a calm but serious sounding voice spoke.

Harry turned around, and to his shock, saw Armando Dippet sitting in the Headmaster's chair and peering down at him curiously.

"Professor Dippet, how come you are here? And where is Dumbledore?" Harry asked feeling quite surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"I have been here for more than fifteen years boy!" Dippet exclaimed, "And Dumbledore would obviously be in his office."

"But this is his office, " Harry spoke, feeling more and more confused by the minute, "Dumbledore is the headmaster."

Now Dippet looked at him with a concerned expression, " Are you feeling alright boy? Did anyone used a confounding charm on you?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed. He couldn't understand how Dippet was in Dumbledore's place. From what he knew, Dippet had retired from the position of headmaster many years ago, and he had died a couple of years ago. There was no way he could be sitting in front of Harry right now.

Unless one thing had happened. Harry let out a low gasp as he stared at the broken time-turner lying across from him on the floor. From what he knew, time-turners could only transport people a few hours into the past. But this time-turner looked different and had weighed more. Could it be possible that what he was thinking had really happened?

"What year are you in, I don't remember your name?" Dippet asked him.

"Fourth year. And no, you won't know my name, I am Harry Potter," Harry told him.

"Harry Potter eh? No, I haven't heard your name before. Are you related to Fleamont Potter by any chance, he is in fifth year," Dippet said to him.

Harry closed his eyes. So it was indeed true. He had came back to his grandfather's time at Hogwarts.

"I am his grandson," he replied knowing very well that Dippet won't believe him.

Now Dippet looked truly concerned, "Potter, are you sure you are not hit by some spell or are not under the effects of some potion? You can't be Fleamont Potter's grandson. He is fifteen for Merlin's sake!"

"I have came from the future," Harry replied, feeling gutted as the truth finally hit him. He was really in the past. He picked up the broken pieces of the time-turner which had transported him into the past and said, "This was the time-turner which brought me over here."

"Well," Professor Dippet said, looking perplexed, "I feel like I either need to contact St. Mungo's or the Ministry. But for now, I'll take your word for it and send a word to the teachers. We need to discuss this properly."

Harry saw Professor Dippet do the talking-Patronus thing and send messages to various teachers. Harry hoped one of those teachers would be Dumbledore as he felt that he would be the only one having knowledge about advanced time-turners.

"In the meantime, you can take a sit over here, Mr. Potter," Dippet spoke in a slightly kind tone and gestured towards a chair in front of him.

Harry was still in a daze as he sat down on the chair. He hadn't expected time-travel to be the latest addition to his list of problems but he had a feeling that this was going to be one of the toughest problems ever to have came in his life.

* * *

 **Voldemort:-**

Voldemort was pacing about in the large room of Malfoy Manor where he had moved shortly after being resurrected. His eyes shifted to a corner of the room where Wormtail was sitting, crouched down and shivering with fear. Voldemort wanted to curse that piece of annoyance then and there, except that he felt it would be really unnecessary and Wormtail did have his few uses.

Just then he heard a knock at the front-door of the manor. Voldemort knew who it would be already. The manor had been surrounded with the most stringent security curses and spells, ever since it had became Voldemort's headquarters. Only a select few people would be able to enter it. And they better not disappoint him.

He saw Narcissa Malfoy hurrying to open the door. There was a squeal of joy as Narcissa hugged her sister. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Yaxley, Dolohov, Rowle and the Carrow siblings entered from behind Bellatrix Lestrange.

"My lord!" Bellatrix almost screamed with ecstasy upon seeing Voldemort, "You are alive and well! I was so worried about you."

"You needn't have worried about me Bella, you should have had faith in my power to return," Voldemort replied coldly, although he was satisfied to see his most loyal servant being rescued from Azkaban.

"I did had faith in you my lord. That's why I chose Azkaban instead of getting the easy way out like others. I knew you would rescue me someday," Bellatrix spoke in an insistent, imploring voice.

"I know you are faithful Bellatrix," Voldemort replied shortly, and then turned his attention towards Lucius Malfoy who had been asked to lead the mission of rescuing the Lestrange couple.

"What about Rodolphus, Lucius?" Voldemort asked him.

"My Lord, somehow the ministry found out about our plan. The aurors had reached Azkaban by the time we had rescued Bellatrix. There was no time to free Rodolphus," Lucius replied, looking ashamed of himself.

'As he should feel for not doing the mission assigned to him properly', Voldemort thought to himself.

"How come the Ministry found out about our plan? Who told them?" Voldemort asked harshly, glaring at all of his death-eaters. He inwardly hated ever teaching occlumency to them. Now it had became a constant problem of telling who was lying and who wasn't.

"My Lord, I am sure none of us told a thing to the Ministry. We are loyal to you," Rowle told him.

Voldemort eyed him for a moment and then gave his wand a tiny flick. The death-eater immediately started writhing with pain on the floor.

"You are sure of everyone's loyalty, are you Rowle? Don't say something which you can never be sure about," Voldemort told him in his high, cold voice and with another flick of his wand stopped the cruciatus curse.

"So-sorry my lord," Rowle gasped, as he got up.

"I am certain that one of us is a traitor and is working for either the ministry," Voldemort paused and eyed Lucius who worked at the ministry, "Or for Dumbledore," this time his eyes rested on Snape.

"But now is not the time to think about that. I will handle the traitor when the right time comes," Voldemort told them, and continued, "Now, do you all know why you have been called over here?"

"Yes my Lord," Bellatrix spoke in a rush, "The others told me that you have created a time-turner which can take people many years into the past. And we are going to use it and go in another time."

"Precisely, Bellatrix. There is someone in the past who can be of utmost importance to our cause if he became our ally. He is quite useless in the present but his past-self would be a highly useful ally," Voldemort told her. This mission was extremely important for Voldemort which was why he wanted his two most loyal and skilled followers out of Azkaban. But from the looks of it, he would have to make do with only one of them.

All of his followers were listening intently. He had selected the very best of his followers for this mission. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Yaxley, Avery, Dolohov and Rowle. Wormtail was to remain behind. Voldemort couldn't see how he could be of any use in the past.

"My Lord, what will happen of our work in the present when we leave for the past?" Dolohov asked him.

"The remaining death-eaters will handle all the work. I want the best to come with me to the past," he enjoyed watching the pleased expressions on everyone's faces when Voldemort called them best, " We are merely going to alter an event in the past and speak to a very important person, and after that we will return to our time," he told them.

He paused for a moment and then ordered in his most dangerous voice, "Now, follow me inside. We have a lot of work to do."

He lead his death-eaters in a spacious room of the manor where the time-turner was arranged on a circular table. All of his followers started staring at the magical device with wonder in their eyes.

"Can this really take someone many years into the past, my lord?" Yaxley asked looking astonished.

"You dare question my ability Yaxley?" Voldemort asked him coldly.

"No my lord, I was merely surprised by the power of this device," Yaxley corrected himself immediately.

Voldemort glanced at the little bags which Amycus and Alecto Carrow held in their hands. The bags were enchanted to contain all the possessions of the death-eaters although on the outside they looked really small.

"Are all the preparations done?" he asked the two of them.

"Yes, my lord," Alecto Carrow replied respectfully.

Voldemort nodded and called his snake Nagini in parseltongue. The snake immediately came hissing, " _My lord called me! Are we going somewhere?"_

 _"We are leaving on a little trip Nagini,"_ he told his snake, and smiled with satisfaction as the snake climbed upon his shoulders.

He saw Narcissa squeeze Lucius's hand before leaving the room. Voldemort looked away, the way he always did when fools displayed any kind of emotion. He thought it was a waste of time.

He took the time-turner in his hand and tapped his wand on it, muttering a complicated spell under his breath.

The hands of the time-turner started to move and slowly the surroundings around him and his death-eaters became blurry. The scenery kept changing until it finally became stable and Voldemort saw the Hogsmeade village the way it was in his childhood.

"Welcome to 1942," he said to his death-eaters, as a cruel smile formed on his face.

* * *

 **Harry:-**

Harry Potter found himself eating a bunch of lemon-drops and staring at the entire staff of Hogwarts of the 1940s.

"What year are you from again?" a slightly fat and bald teacher asked him good-naturedly.

"1995," Harry replied, "It was almost the end of June when I was transported here."

"And this is the September of 1942," a stern looking witch spoke, "Which means that you have travelled more than fifty years into the past."

"Is he telling the truth Albus?" Dippet asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor Dippet. This boy is really from the future," Dumbledore answered with a sigh and silently offered another lemon drop to Harry.

"But that's impossible Dumbledore!" the stern looking witch exclaimed, "Did you do your Legilimency properly?" Harry had no idea what this legilimency meant.

"I did it as well as I always do it Professor Merrythought, and I can assure you that this boy is telling us the truth. I actually saw images of my older-self and various events that prove him to be from the future in his memories," Dumbledore told her.

"But there is no time-turner in existence which can transport someone fifty years into the past," a much younger looking Professor Flitwick pointed out.

"Maybe not in our time Filius, but a time-turner like that could have been invented in the future," Dumbledore observed.

"But this time-turner is broken now. How are we supposed to send this boy back to his time?" a very concerned looking witch asked from the back.

"We will have to contact the ministry, they would know how to fix this time-turner. Besides, I think they ought to be informed anyways," Dippet told her.

Harry felt another pang of fear course through him as he heard this. He didn't trusted the ministry and was sure they would blame him for what has happened. . He didn't wanted to go to the Azkaban of 1940s for illegally time-travelling to the past, when he had no control on the time-turner to begin with.

"Armando, I think I might be able to fix the time-turner if given some time. Is it really necessary to inform the ministry?" Dumbledore asked him gently.

"What do you mean, Dumbledore?" Dippet asked looking confused.

"The ministry might take too harsh decisions and punish Mr. Potter for something that isn't his fault at all. I think we should keep this matter quiet for some time," Dumbledore suggested.

"But the ministry ought to be informed. Keeping the matter quiet would be against the rules," Professor Merrythought said to them.

Harry was feeling more and more worried and confused as he heard their discussion. He wasn't sure whether they were going to hand him over to the ministry or keep him hidden at Hogwarts.

"He might be from the future but he is still a student of this school. We should try to help him if we can," a tall and imposing looking man spoke.

"And I think I might be able to fix this time-turner given enough time," Dumbledore told Dippet.

Harry watched as others put forth more arguments. Some in his favor and some against him. Finally, Dippet spoke, "Alright, we will let Harry Potter stay as a student at our school for a month. If Dumbledore is not able to fix the time-turner within that period then I'll have to tell the ministry. Do you all agree to this?"

There were nods of assent from everyone.

"Are you okay with this decision Harry?" Dumbledore asked him.

"Yes, professor," Harry replied. He couldn't imagine how it would be to attend Hogwarts in the past. He hoped he wouldn't have too many problems.

"What should we tell the other students though?" the slightly fat but kind-faced teacher asked Dippet, "They will ask about the new student."

"We will tell them Harry is a transfer student, from Ilvermorny wizarding school in America," Dippet came up with the idea after thinking for a while. Everyone nodded upon hearing that.

"Potter is a widely-known name in the wizarding world. I think you should change your last name as well," Dumbledore instructed to him.

Harry thought for a while. He hadn't really had any idea for a last name. Then he remembered that his mother's last name had been Evans.

"How about Harry Evans?" he asked Dumbledore.

"That sounds excellent! Now maybe I should take Harry to the Gryffindor dormitory and introduce him to his new house-mates," Dumbledore suggested. Harry remembered that Dumbledore used to be the transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house before he became the Headmaster.

Dippet nodded but just then a voice from above their heads yelled, " _Wait! You can't decide his house before properly sorting him!"_

Harry looked up to see the sorting hat talking from its place on top of the cupboard. The hat's brim was twisted in a way which made it seem as though it had a mouth and it was frowning.

"But he has already told us that he is in Gryffindor?" Dippet asked the hat.

" _That was in the future. Time-travel often results in slight personality changes or the awakening of personality traits which weren't dominant earlier. So it is necessary to sort him again, his house might have changed,"_ the hat explained.

Harry felt devastated upon hearing that. Being a gryffindor had became a part of his identity. He didn't wanted it to change at any cost. He hoped his house would remain unchanged.

"Well, looks like you will have to be sorted again Harry," Dippet spoke with a sigh, "Ogg, can you remove the hat?"

The tall wizard who had been speaking earlier went to remove the hat and with a jolt Harry was reminded of Mrs. Weasley mentioning him. Harry remembered that Ogg used to be the gamekeeper before Hagrid got the post.

At Dippet's orders, Ogg placed the hat upon Harry's head.

" _Ah, Harry Potter! Nice to meet you again,"_ the hat spoke to him.

"Nice to meet you too. You will place me in Gryffindor, right?" Harry asked nervously.

 _"I am sorry Harry Potter, but you have changed a lot in the last few years. I think you might do better in another house. Yes, I can see you achieving greatness in that house,"_ the hat said to him.

"Which house?" Harry asked, feeling worried. He hoped it to be anything other than the one house he despised the most.

" _I think the perfect house for you would be-_ SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted out loudly.

Harry sat still in his place for some time. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The hat had placed him in Slytherin of all places. Harry remembered all the bullying, abuse and downright cruelty he had suffered at the hands of the Slytherins from his time. He couldn't see how it would be any different in this time.

"Now this is most unusual," headmaster Dippet commented, "A Gryffindor getting resorted into Slytherin? That's something I have never heard before."

"You would have made a good Gryffindor Harry," Dumbledore muttered looking disappointed. The old man seemed to have already taken a liking to Harry even though his past-self didn't knew much about him.

"Well, it looks like you are now in my house Harry. I am Professor Horace Slughorn, Head of Slytherin house," Slughorn introduced himself.

According to Harry, Slughorn at least looked a lot more nicer and kinder than Snape. And really that was the only thing Harry could appreciate about the situation, that Snape wasn't his Head of House.

He smiled at Slughorn but couldn't come up with anything to say. He was still in a shock about the whole time-travel and getting sorted into Slytherin thing.

"We should send the boy to Slytherin dormitory while we discuss more on this issue. He clearly needs some rest," Professor Merythought suggested.

"Yes, I'll just ask Tom to take him to the dormitory and-" but Slughorn didn't got to complete that sentence, for at that very moment Harry had spoken in a high pitch, his voice laced with fear,

"Tom? You don't mean Tom Riddle, right?" Harry asked, hoping against hope that his worst nightmare wasn't coming true. He didn't wanted to be at Hogwarts at the same time as Tom Riddle.

"Yes Tom Riddle, the fifth year Slytherin prefect. Do you know him in the future?" Slughorn asked suddenly looking very much interested.

"Considering our Tom, he must have became the Minister for Magic in the future," Dippet spoke fondly, "The kid's highly talented and ambitious."

Harry didn't knew what to say in response. He knew Tom Riddle had been an outstanding student while at Hogwarts but he could hardly tell them what had became of him in the future.

"The two of you would be in the same year, Harry," Dumbledore told him, watching Harry very closely for any reaction.

"Same year? But he is in fifth year and I am in fourth!" Harry exclaimed indignantly.

"You time-travelled in June, so you are already mostly done with your fourth year. It's best if you start fifth now. Just imagine that you missed your summer holidays," Dippet told him.

"Great," Harry mumbled to himself. Now not only was he stuck in the past but he was also going to be stuck with Tom Riddle for at least a month. Harry would have preferred an investigation by the ministry over it.

He saw Slughorn sending a message to Riddle and felt like his worst nightmare had just begun.

* * *

 **Author Note:- So I know there are a lot of stories written using this cliche, but it is one of my favorite themes so I wanted to give it a try. I'll try to make this as much different as possible.**


	2. A Curious Riddle

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- A Curious Riddle**

 **Harry:-**

Harry was feeling more and more tense as the minutes passed. Finally, there was a knock on the door of the Headmaster's study.

"Come in," Professor Dippet spoke in a serious tone.

The door opened and Harry let out a low gasp as the past-self of his arch-nemesis came inside and stood before him. Tom Riddle's eyes travelled over the teachers, his face a mask of politeness which Harry could easily see through. His eyes finally rested on Harry and his eye-brows shot up in a questioning look.

"Ah Tom, here you are," Professor Slughorn said immediately, "I want you to meet Harry Evans. He is a transfer student at our school."

Tom looked at Slughorn and then back at Harry. "It's a pleasure meeting you Evans. Welcome to Hogwarts," Tom spoke in a polite tone and offered Harry one of his most charming smiles.

Harry merely returned a forced smile. His insides were burning with rage. He didn't wanted to be at school with Voldemort's younger self. Much less be in the same house and same year as him.

"Harry has been sorted in Slytherin house Tom. I want you to take him to the Slytherin common-room and explain the rules of our school to him," Slughorn told Tom.

"Certainly Professor," Tom spoke politely, and then said to Harry, "Come Evans, I'll explain everything about Hogwarts to you."

"Don't worry Harry, Tom will take good care of you," Professor Dippet said to him and beamed at Tom. Harry noticed that all the teachers seemed to be completely charmed by Tom Riddle. Only Dumbledore was staring at Tom with disapproval and suspicion in his eyes.

Harry followed Tom outside Dippet's office and down the spiral staircase. Tom was very quiet until they reached the dungeons where Harry knew that the Slytherin common-room was situated. Once in the dungeons, Tom started speaking,

"So, which school did you used to attend before Hogwarts?" he asked Harry.

"Ilvermorny wizarding school," Harry repeated the name which Dippet had suggested to him.

"I have heard about that one," Tom spoke as the curiosity in his deep blue eyes increased, "It's founder was a descendant of Slytherin, right?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered, not really knowing much about that school. He didn't wanted Tom to discover that he was lying, so he decided to change the topic, "I don't know much about the rules of Hogwarts," he spoke.

"Oh, there aren't that many rules," Tom said and started explaining the rules to Harry.

"And you aren't supposed to wander about after ten in the night," Tom finished telling him the rules, by which time they had reached in front of the wall behind which the passage to Slytherin dungeon was located.

Tom turned towards him before entering the password and asked, "Where is your trunk and other school supplies?"

Harry realized that he was just in his pajamas. The only stuff he had from his own time were his wand, the invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map. Also a broken time-turner which was currently with Dumbledore.

"I haven't gotten any school supplies yet. I don't even have my school-robes with me," Harry muttered, suddenly feeling really exposed.

For a moment he thought that Tom might laugh at him, but to his surprise a shadow of sympathy crossed Tom's face before he replied, "No problem. Me and the other boys will lend you some supplies until you get your own stuff." With that problem out of the way, he said the password and the wall disappeared, revealing a passage to Slytherin common-room.

As Harry entered the Slytherin common-room he realized that not much had changed about that place. It was almost exactly as Harry remembered it from his second-year. The place was draped in green and silver colors and there was a strange greenish-glow in the room due to being under-water beneath the lake. A portrait of a serpent adorned the intricately carved mantelpiece in which a fire was crackling. Several Slytherins were huddled in carved chairs near the fire.

Harry noticed that the moment they entered everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at Tom Riddle with a mixture of respect and fear on their faces. Some of them were glancing curiously at Harry. He felt that most of the weird stares that he was receiving were due to him being in his pajamas.

Everyone waited for Tom to introduce the new student to them. Finally, Tom spoke, "This is Harry Evans. He is a transfer-student and has been sorted into Slytherin house."

Harry heard a faint murmur start among the Slytherins upon hearing Tom's words. A few people smiled at Harry, while others eyed him with curiosity.

"Which year are you in, Evans?" Tom asked him.

"Fifth year," Harry replied.

"So that means you are in my year," Tom concluded and offered him a small smile. Harry couldn't help but notice how Tom's handsome features transformed into a perfect charming smile, even though Harry knew that there was evil lurking behind the mask of politeness and charm.

"Come, I'll introduce you to the other students in my year," Tom said and lead him to a corner of the common-room where a group of Slytherins were sitting. All of them were staring at Tom expectantly.

"He is in our year," Tom told the group of Slytherins.

"Hello Evans, I am Abraxas Malfoy," a blond boy introduced himself. Harry realized that he must be Draco Malfoy's grandfather.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Evans, I am Alphard Black," another student introduced himself. Harry wondered whether he was related to his godfather Sirius Black.

"And this is my sister Walburga Black," Alphard said pointing across at his sister. Harry realized with a jolt that she must be Sirius's mother.

"And this is Avery, Mulciber, Rosier and Dolohov," Tom introduced the others to Harry. Harry suddenly felt a chill pass through him. He realized that most of them were going to become death-eaters in the future which made him lose any interest he might have had in becoming friends with them.

Just then the boy named Mulciber asked him a question which made Harry dislike their group even more, "I haven't heard the name Evans in wizarding families before. Are you a pure-blood?"

Harry saw their entire group tense up and stare at Harry as though the entire decision of becoming friends with him or not depended on the answer he gave to that question.

"No, I am a half-blood," Harry answered firmly. He wasn't going to lie just to get in their good-books.

He received a few disappointed looks from their group after they heard his blood-status, but to his surprise, Tom Riddle said, "It doesn't matter. There are a lot of half-bloods in Slytherin house."

Harry remembered that Voldemort's father was a muggle which made him a half-blood too.

After that the next few minutes passed with the rest of the students asking him questions about his previous school and his family. Harry saw Tom Riddle's features soften a little upon hearing that Harry was also an orphan who was raised by muggles.

"It must be horrible, right? Being raised by muggles and all that," Avery asked him.

"Yeah," Harry muttered not knowing what else to say.

He was interrogated for a few more minutes after which Tom said, "It's almost time to go to bed. Avery, you show him where the dormitory is."

Harry saw Avery give Tom a respectful nod before turning to Harry and leading him up to the dormitory.

"Wow, this bed wasn't here before. Looks like it got added magically after you were sorted in our house," Avery said and pointed towards an empty bed in the corner of the room.

Harry went and sat down on it. He knew that he really needed some rest after the day's events. But then he heard Avery say to him,

"You look like a nice person so I would like to give you an advice. Stay away from Tom Riddle," he told Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Because you wouldn't like it if you accidentally crossed Riddle. It's best if you stay away from him and don't arouse his curiosity," Avery warned him.

Before Harry could say anything in reply, Avery had turned around and left. Harry shrugged and laid down on his bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

 _He was tied to the gravestone of Tom Riddle Senior. Cedric Diggory was lying spread-eagled besides him. A large cauldron lay in front of him. A surge of white steam was coming out of the cauldron. Through the mist Harry saw the outline of a tall and skeletal looking man. The man turned to face him and Harry let out a loud scream of terror as his eyes met Lord Voldemort's eyes._

"Evans, wake up!" someone shouted from besides him.

"You are just having a nightmare Evans, you need to wake up!" this time Harry felt someone roughly shaking him.

But it wasn't until he felt a sharp stinging sensation on his arm that Harry finally woke up. He opened his eyes, and saw Tom Riddle standing near his bed looking concerned and slightly amused.

"Sorry for the stinging hex. It was the only way to wake you up from your nightmare," he explained.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, trying to ignore the irony of the situation. Voldemort's younger self had woken him from a nightmare that involved his older self.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tom asked him.

"No," Harry replied. He glanced around the dormitory and saw that the rest of the boys were still sleeping. He looked in his watch and noticed that it was around three in the morning.

"How come you are awake at this time?" he asked Tom.

"I was busy with some work," Tom answered vaguely, "I heard noises from your bed and when I pulled back the curtains I saw you thrashing around in your sleep so I decided to wake you up."

"Thanks, I was having a horrible nightmare," Harry told him. He was a little surprised when Tom sat at the edge of his bed and stared deeply into his eyes.

"If there is something bothering you, you can always tell me or the other boys," he said to Harry and offered him a smile.

Harry was genuinely surprised by this point. He couldn't understand why Tom Riddle was being so nice to him.

"No, there is nothing to tell," he answered.

Tom merely nodded and asked him, "How was it at Ilvermorny wizarding school?"

"Oh, that," Harry said feeling nervous, "It was good," he finally replied, knowing that Tom was going to catch him lying.

"Do they also sort students into houses?" Tom asked curiously.

Harry didn't knew anything about Ilvermorny school, so he just gave some feeble responses. He could tell that Tom wasn't satisfied with his answers as a frown slowly started forming on the other boy's face.

After asking a few more questions, which Harry couldn't answer at all, Tom seemed to decide that there was no point in prodding him further for information about that school.

"Well, goodnight Evans. Let's hope you don't have any more nightmares," Tom said and turned to leave.

But just when he was about to leave his hand brushed against Harry's hand and Harry felt some kind of magical force pull him towards Tom. It was only for a couple of seconds but judging from Tom's expressions Harry knew that he had felt it too.

"Strange," Tom muttered and went towards his own bed. Harry was left staring after him for a few seconds before he finally decided to attempt to sleep again.

* * *

 **Tom:-**

Tom Riddle was feeling really confused as he went back to his bed and drew the curtains around it.

He couldn't understand why he had felt a strange magical pull the moment his hand had brushed against Evans's hand. It had felt as though some magical force had tried to pull him closer to Harry.

Tom hadn't experienced anything like that before. He mentally decided to add it to the list of things he needed to find out. Of course there was another thing on that list which had became Tom's number one priority ever since he had came back to Hogwarts this year.

Just before their summer holidays he had discovered that he was related to Salazar Slytherin. He had also found out around that time that Slytherin had created a secret chamber at the school. Now Tom wanted to discover that chamber and complete Slytherin's unfinished business as soon as possible.

Tom had also been quite interested in hearing more about Ilvermorny school as he knew its founder had also been a heir of Slytherin. But it seemed as though Evans didn't knew anything about that school.

Tom could tell that the boy was lying. He could also tell that the boy was hiding something. He mentally resolved to find out what was Harry Evans's secret.

'He couldn't answer a single question about his old school. He is obviously not from there,' he thought to himself. Tom wondered why Evans as well as all the teachers had lied about his school. He was going to find it out soon enough. With these thoughts in his mind, he went to sleep.

Tom had created a magical alarm system which used to wake him and the other boys every morning. He heard Malfoy's voice the moment he woke up,

"Look, Evans is still sleeping. The alarm couldn't wake him up."

Tom was surprised to hear this. His magical alarm was so powerful that it used to wake up everyone in the dormitory. Evans was the first person who had resisted it.

He went near Evans's bed and pulled back the curtains. He was a little taken aback by how peaceful and content Evans looked while sleeping. Tom couldn't take his eyes away from him. He was a little confused by it as he had never felt like this for anyone else before.

With a sigh, he raised his wand and aimed another stinging hex at Evans.

"What was that for? I wasn't even having a nightmare this time!" Evans exclaimed angrily and rubbed his arm.

"Nothing less would've woken you up," Tom stated simply.

"Where are your school-robes and other supplies?" Avery asked Evans.

"He hasn't gotten any supplies yet. We will have to lend him some," Tom told him. Tom couldn't help but remembered how he didn't had any money to buy school supplies and was helped through the school's funds.

"Here, you can have my extra school-robe," Black said to Evans.

"Wait," Tom said and took the school-robe. With a quick flick of his wand he resized it to fit Evans perfectly, and then handed it over to him.

"Thanks," Evans muttered and took the uniform without looking at him.

Tom couldn't help but feel that despite his attempts at being nice, Evans still disliked him for some reasons. He wanted to find out the reason behind it.

When they went in the Great Hall for breakfast everyone started staring at Evans until Professor Dippet finally stood up and announced, "We have a new student amongst us called Harry Evans. He is a transfer student from Ilvermorny wizarding school and has been sorted into Slytherin. I want you all to be nice to him and make him feel welcomed at Hogwarts."

Tom saw a few of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs smile at Evans, while almost all the Gryffindors eyed him suspiciously and some gave him hostile stares. Tom knew that being a Slytherin and being in Tom's year on top of that was going to make Evans quite dislikable for the Gryffindors. But he didn't cared. Gryffindors were annoying and useless according to him and the sooner Evans learned that the better it would be for him.

Professor Slughorn came down from the staff table and handed a time-table to Evans. Tom had already memorized their time-table. He knew that they had double-transfiguration in the morning. It was one class he heartily loathed because of their transfiguration teacher, Albus Dumbledore. Nothing Tom did ever managed to impress him. He never praised Tom the way other teachers did. Tom still remembered the bad first impression he had made on Dumbledore. He knew Dumbledore was always going to distrust and suspect him because of that.

He entered the transfiguration classroom along with the other Slytherins and sat on his usual seat besides Malfoy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Evans sitting besides Avery. Tom smirked. He was going to closely observe Evans and see whether he was any good at magic.

"Today we are going to study how to make objects vanish," Dumbledore spoke from the front of the class. Tom relaxed. He had mastered vanishing spells in his third year itself. This topic wouldn't be a problem for him at all.

Dumbledore handed a box filled with snails to Mulciber and asked him to distribute them amongst all the students. He then explained the spell and the wand-movement required to vanish the snails.

Tom saw that the whole class was struggling with the spell and smirked again. He was once again going to be the best in the class whether Dumbledore liked it or not.

But just then, his eyes caught a flicker of movement from the next table. He turned to see Evans holding his wand and muttering the spell. The next second the snail in front of him vanished. Tom stared at the scene wide-eyed. What surprised him even more was the fact that Evans himself looked quite surprised about mastering the spell on his first-attempt itself.

"Excellent Evans, ten points to Slytherin!" Dumbeldore exclaimed.

Tom realized that even if he did the spell now, he wouldn't be the first one to master it in the class. He wouldn't be the one to earn points for their house. He saw the other students stare at Evans with respect and wonder in their eyes which made him feel worse. No one had ever stared like that at anyone other than him.

Evans had managed to spark his curiosity alright. He wanted to know how Evans was so good at magic and what was the secret about him that he and the teachers were hiding, and he was sure he would find it out.

* * *

 **Author Note:- Hope you all enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, feel free to tell it. :)**


	3. Preparations

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Preparations**

 **Harry:-**

Harry Potter was still in a daze as he followed the other students out of the transfiguration classroom. He couldn't believe that he had succeeded with the spell on his first attempt itself. He had even been better than Voldemort's younger self. A feat that was finally making him feel happy for once ever since travelling to the past.

He noticed Riddle staring at him with surprise and envy in his eyes but chose to ignore him. Riddle clearly did not like been bested in any class and Harry didn't wanted to attract his attention any more.

Transfiguration was followed by charms. Harry once again got to sit besides Alphard Black, who was now staring at him with respect in his eyes.

Professor Flitwick entered the classroom and said, "Today we will be practicing the summoning charm. It is very important for your O.W.L. exams and would most probably be asked."

Harry had learned that spell in his fourth year itself, for the first task in the triwizard tournament. He knew he wouldn't have any problem with that spell.

Professor Flitwick conjured a stack of pillows in front of the class and demonstrated the spell. He then asked all the students to try it out and practice.

Harry pointed his wand at one of the pillows and muttered, "Accio," with all his might. He was fully expecting for the spell to work and the pillow to get summoned and fall in his lap. What he hadn't expected was for the pillow to come zooming towards him at an extremely fast speed and smack him roughly in the face.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and removed the pillow from his face, only to find the entire class staring at him.

"You seem to be really good at this spell Evans," Professor Flitwick praised him, "Twenty points to Slytherin!"

Harry couldn't believe it. He had done it again. He didn't really liked earning points for Slytherin house but he was enjoying the praise nonetheless. He had received too much hate during the triwizard tournament so this was a welcome change.

But just then his eyes met Riddle's eyes. He saw Tom Riddle glaring daggers at him and quickly averted his gaze. He had outperformed Riddle yet again and knew that the other boy would be mad about it.

Their last lesson for the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Merrythought eyed him disapprovingly the moment he entered the classroom. He knew that she still wanted to hand him over to the ministry.

"Today we will be practicing duelling. Everyone, please pair yourselves with your dueling partner," she ordered them.

Harry saw everyone finding a partner for themselves and suddenly felt lost. He didn't knew anyone in the past that well and it seemed like everyone had already been paired.

"Have you been taught how to duel?" a voice asked from behind him. Harry turned around and found Tom Riddle staring at him.

"Yeah," Harry replied. He was suddenly reminded of a grown-up Voldemort asking him the same question in the graveyard of Little Hangleton.

"Well, then I'll pair up with you," Riddle replied and Harry realized that he won't take no for an answer. He could tell that Riddle wanted revenge for being outperformed in transfiguration and charms.

"Alright," Harry answered. He hadn't really had much practice when it came to dueling but he was ready to give it a try.

He and Riddle both stood facing each other. Harry was vaguely aware of the rest of the class pausing their duels to stare at him and Riddle. Even Professor Merrythought was staring at them.

"You go first," Riddle said to him.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, but Riddle blocked his spell with ease. "Impedimenta!, Stupefy!," Harry tried one spell after another but Riddle was blocking all of his spells.

Riddle twitched his wand without saying a single word and Harry's wand went zooming out of his hand. Riddle glanced at Harry and said, "Looks like I won the duel, Evans."

Harry glared at him. He knew Riddle had done this on purpose to make Harry look like a fool in front of the whole class. He must have loathed being outperformed in the previous two classes.

But just as Harry made to turn away from him, his wand returned back into his hand. Harry felt a surge of magical power inside him. His wand arm moved of its own accord as a bright light shot out of his wand and hit Riddle squarely in his chest. Riddle was caught unaware as he was lifted up in the air and knocked against a wall.

The entire class gasped loudly. Malfoy and Mulciber rushed to help Riddle. Harry was left staring at his wand. He couldn't understand what had happened.

"You are not allowed to use that spell, it can cause serious damage to someone. Five points from Slytherin," Professor Merrythought said sternly.

"I hadn't used it on purpose. I don't even know that spell, it happened on its own," Harry tried explaining her.

"Well, then you must learn to control your magical powers in a better manner. Didn't they taught this in your time?" she asked him in a low whisper, and turned around to check on Riddle before Harry could reply.

Harry was feeling somewhat concerned about Riddle too so he went to check on him as well. He might be Harry's enemy in the future but Harry had no intention of hurting his younger self. He seemed to have fallen unconscious after hitting the wall. Professor Merrythought used a healing spell to wake him up and he slowly opened his eyes.

If looks could kill Harry would be dead already judging from the way Riddle glared at him as soon as their eyes met. But all he said was, "Congratulations Evans, that was a powerful spell," before turning away to talk with the other Slytherins.

Harry felt like an outcast for the rest of the lesson, as everyone avoided him. Once the lesson was over Harry made his way to the Slytherin table in the Great Hall on his own. None of the other students talked to him as he slowly filled his plate with food.

He couldn't help wondering how he had became so powerful. A part inside him felt that this was due to time-travel. He resolved to go in the library and search for books which would explain whether time-travel increased someone's magical powers.

* * *

 **Tom:-**

Tom had never felt so angry and embarrassed before today. He had lost a duel with that newbie Evans and had been bested by him in other classes as well.

Now Tom wanted to find out his secret more badly than ever. He turned to Avery and said,

"Tell everyone else that I have kept an urgent meeting in our usual place to discuss about the new guy Evans."

"Alright," Avery said and left to inform the others.

Tom glared at Evans who was sitting all alone and eating his dinner slowly. Something inside Tom stirred as he observed Evans who looked really sad and lonely. He wanted to go and comfort him and tell him that it was okay, that he was not mad about what happened during classes today. Tom had no idea why he was feeling like this, so he pushed those feelings away and tried to concentrate on how he would find out Evans's secret.

After dinner he went to a small classroom in the dungeons which was located right next to the Slytherin common-room. He and the other Slytherins used this room for making their secret plans as it wasn't used much and wasn't noticeable enough.

He heard someone knock the door of the room exactly three times, which was how he had taught the others to knock during secret meetings.

"Enter," he said and in came Alphard, Walburga and Cygnus Black, followed by Druella Rosier. After that, Mulciber, Avery and Dolohov entered. Abraxas Malfoy was the last one to come inside.

Tom cast a quick _Muffliato_ on the door after everyone had entered and seated themselves.

"So, you all know why you have been called?" he asked them.

"Yeah, to discuss about Evans," Mulciber spoke.

"He is a half-blood, that should have told us that he would be dangerous and unreliable," Malfoy spoke scathingly.

Tom wanted to defend half-bloods but decided to ignore the jibe. He had learned after spending many years with his group that he wouldn't ever be able to change their opinions about half-bloods. He used to pretend that he was a pure-blood in front of his group, his direct relation to Salazar Slytherin helping to camouflage him even more.

"He also needed to borrow school supplies from us. Couldn't even afford on his own," Mulciber muttered.

"That's not important," Tom said, "What matters is the fact that he is hiding something from us."

He then told the group how Evans didn't knew anything about his supposed old school at all.

"That sounds fishy. If he didn't attended Ilvermorny wizarding school then which school did he go to?" Cygnus Black asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"And how come he is so powerful?" Walburga wondered.

"I have a plan which will reveal all of his secrets," Tom told them.

"What plan?" Dolohov asked eagerly.

Tom then narrated his entire plan to his group. Everyone seemed really impressed upon hearing that.

"Sounds good, I am sure this will definitely work," Druella praised the plan.

"Yeah, we will find out Evans's secrets soon enough," Alphard commented.

"We will put this plan into action tonight. Alphard and Cygnus, I want the two of you to lure Evans up to our trap," Tom said to the two brothers.

"Consider it done," Cygnus said confidently.

"The rest of you would be present with me while I interrogate him," Riddle ordered the others. All of them nodded obediently.

Riddle smirked to himself once the meeting got over. He was sure that their plan wouldn't fail and he would know all of Evans's secrets eventually.

* * *

 **Voldemort:-**

Voldemort was reading a letter which he had carefully written just a few minutes ago. He and his followers had travelled to the past and were currently residing in Shrieking Shack.

Voldemort knew from his school days that the Shrieking Shack was abandoned in the 1940s as well. It would be a perfect place for them to stay for a few days until their mission was completed.

Satisfied with the contents of the letter, Voldemort put a powerful tracing spell on it, now the letter would locate its recipient and get delivered to them despite whatever spells that person may have done to conceal his identity.

He looked at his followers who were seated in front of him.

"Lucius, I want you to fetch an owl and deliver this letter. I have done an extremely powerful tracing spell on it, so it will find him in spite of whatever precautions he may have taken to hide himself," Voldemort ordered.

"As you wish, my lord," Lucius replied with a bow and took the letter. He then left to find an owl.

Voldemort next turned his attention towards Snape.

"Severus, you have been very quiet lately. Do you not approve of this mission?" he asked Snape.

"My Lord, I wholeheartedly agree with this mission. But I was wondering whether he would believe us?" Snape asked his doubt.

"Of course he would believe us. I know how to convince him once we get to meet him," Voldemort replied.

"But my lord, what if he refuses our proposal?" Bellatrix asked him.

"If he is as wise and cunning as everyone claims he is, than he won't refuse what we ask of him. And if he still refuses, we will have to operate alone," Voldemort told her.

He had thought this through lots of times before actually executing his plan. He knew the letter sent to Gellert Grindelwald would be taken seriously and he would soon be invited to a meeting with the wizard who was the dark lord before Voldemort snatched the title from him.

* * *

 **Author Note:- Hope you all enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions, concrit then feel free to tell it. And thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs. :)**


	4. A Failed Plan

**Disclaimer:- I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- A Failed Plan**

 **Harry:-**

The next day Harry decided to visit his Head of the House, Professor Slughorn, before the classes started.

"Come in!" a sleepy voice spoke from inside after Harry had knocked the door of the potions classroom. Harry entered to find a bleary-eyed Professor Slughorn staring at him.

"Ah, Harry Potter. Come in m'boy, I have been hearing lots of good things about you. You seem to be really good at magic," Slughorn praised him the moment he stepped inside.

"Thanks professor," Harry said in reply, and then continued, "Actually Professor Slughorn, I needed some help with my school stuff. When I came from the future I didn't had anything with me, so now I'll have to buy everything."

"Yes, I am aware of that problem Harry," Professor Slughorn said in reply, "I am going to write to the various shops in Diagon Alley today and get your supplies."

"But Professor, I don't have any money with me," Harry told him. He had considered the Potters' vault at Gringotts but as he was staying under a different name he doubted whether he would be allowed to use that vault.

"That's not a problem m'boy! We have a special fund at Hogwarts for those who cannot afford school supplies. I am sure Professor Dippet would allow me to buy everything for you from those funds," Slughorn explained Harry.

"Thanks for that Professor," Harry thanked him. It was a relief for him to know that he would be soon getting his own supplies.

"No problem m'boy!" Slughorn said and smiled at him before asking, "Is Tom taking good care of you?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. He decided that it would be best if he didn't mentioned what had happened in yesterday's Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"You know what, a teacher shouldn't have any favorites, but still Tom happens to be my favorite. I have observed him ever since he was a kid and I am really invested in what would become of him in the future," Slughorn told him in an earnest tone.

Harry didn't liked where this conversation was going. He didn't wanted to discuss Tom Riddle's future with anyone. And sure enough, Slughorn soon asked,

"Now I know you are not supposed to tell anyone's future to prevent messing with the timeline, but still I would love to know Tom's future. Has he became a powerful and well-known wizard in your time?" Slughorn asked him.

Slughorn was looking so hopeful that Harry didn't had the heart to tell him what had became of Tom in his time. He didn't understood how to tell Tom's future to anyone in the past as almost everyone other than Dumbledore were charmed by him.

"I don't know Professor. I haven't heard anything about him in the future," Harry lied to Slughorn.

"Oh well, that's a disappointment. But I still feel he must have done something great in his life, maybe you just never heard about it," Slughorn muttered looking dejected.

"Yes, I think I just never heard of him," Harry replied and turned to leave. He didn't wanted to discuss Tom Riddle's future any further.

Later on, as Harry was making his way to the greenhouses for Herbology class, he spotted Tom Riddle walking in front of him. Harry found himself staring at Riddle, trying to figure out how this boy ever became Lord Voldemort and wondering whether he was as evil as Voldemort even as a kid?

They entered Greenhouse 13 where an enthusiastic looking Professor greeted Harry.

"Ah, hello Evans. I am Professor Herbert Beery. As you must have guessed, I teach Herbology," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Professor," Harry replied politely.

Professor Beery smiled at him and then turned towards the rest of the class and instructed, "We are going to study fanged geraniums today. Please pair yourself with another student."

"I'll pair up with you Evans," Avery said to him and sat beside him. A fanged geranium was placed in a small pot in front of them.

Professor Beery soon explained how to take care of the plant and the whole class prepared to handle the fanged geranium.

Harry was observing the plant in front of them when Avery spoke in an accusatory tone, "I had told you not to attract Riddle's attention. But looks like that's exactly what you did on your first day itself."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked him, even though he had a good idea of what Avery was going to say.

"You shouldn't have hurt Riddle in yesterday's Defense Against the Dark Arts class," Avery said to him.

"I didn't do it on purpose. That spell just happened on its own," Harry defended himself.

"You should have kept a better control on your magic," Avery replied in the same accusatory tone.

Harry didn't knew what to say in reply so he just glared at Avery. How was he supposed to keep a control on his magic? He had no idea.

"I am telling this for your own good," Avery muttered.

"Whatever," Harry replied back and turned his attention towards the fanged geranium. He was too busy thinking about Riddle while tackling the plant and hence wasn't paying proper attention. As a result one of the fangs hurt his fingers. He looked up to see Riddle smirking at him from the table in front of them. He looked quite amused at the sight of Harry getting hurt.

Next up was care of magical creatures. Their teacher for that subject was someone called Silvanus Kettleburn who introduced himself to Harry with a smile.

They were studying a small creature that was green in color and looked like it was made of bark and twigs.

"Now, who can tell me what this creature is called?" Professor Kettleburn asked the class.

"It's a Bowtruckle," Riddle replied immediately before anyone else could answer.

"Very good Riddle. And can you give any extra information about the Bowtruckles?" Professor Kettleburn asked him.

"Bowtruckles are tree-dwellers and generally serve as tree-guradians for their home-tree. They live on trees whose wood is of wand-quality. They mostly eat wood-lice or fairy eggs," Riddle recited the information at a top speed and then smirked in a smug manner at Harry who glared back at him.

But all of a sudden, Harry was painfully reminded of Hermione who also answered questions in the class in a similar manner. Suddenly for a few minutes he yearned to go back to the future. He was badly missing his friends and everyone else from the future.

All the students were asked to observe the bowtruckles and draw a diagram of them. They were also supposed to submit an essay on them by the next week.

Harry returned from Care of Magical Creatures feeling depressed and lonely. He was badly missing everyone from his time.

After lunch they had History of Magic. Harry could barely concentrate on what Professor Binns was teaching. Binns droned on in the same boring and monotonous voice which he would be using as a ghost in Harry's time.

By the time all the classes were over Harry was feeling really exhausted. He had difficulty concentrating in the classes as thoughts about his friends from the future kept coming in his mind. No one made any attempt to talk to him which further increased his loneliness.

Harry was making his way towards the Slytherin common room all alone when he came across Alphard and Cygnus Black.

"Hello Evans. Where are you going on your own?" Alphard asked him.

"I was heading back towards the Slytherin common room," Harry replied.

"We are also going the same way. Come with us," Cygnus said eagerly. He grabbed Harry's hand and started walking towards the dungeons.

Harry had been feeling so lonely throughout the day that he was finally glad to have some company. He knew that Alphard and Cygnus were related to Sirius which made him more eager to be friends with them.

"So, are you enjoying your second day at Hogwarts?" Alphard asked him.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"When are you going to get your school supplies? Not that we mind sharing with you," Cygnus said to him.

"Professor Slughorn said that he would soon write to the shops in Diagon Alley," Harry told them.

"That's good, " Alphard commented and then suddenly asked, "Do you play quidditch?"

"Yeah. I am a seeker," Harry told him.

"Nice, you should tryout sometime," Cygnus said to him.

Harry didn't really wanted to play quidditch for Slytherin house so he just shrugged.

Alphard and Cygnus continued asking him different questions and it wasn't until a few minutes later that Harry realized that they were not heading towards the Slytherin dormitory.

"Wait, the Slytherin dormitory is in the opposite direction," he said to Alphard and Cygnus. He received no response from them.

So Harry turned around to stare at them but when he looked he saw no one. Alphard and Cygnus had somehow disappeared all of a sudden.

Harry made to leave the lonely corridor but just then he saw a large snake blocking his way.

* * *

 **Grindelwald:-**

Gellert Grindelwald was reading a letter that had just arrived. At first he had been surprised by the fact that the owl of the sender had managed to make its way past the numerous spells and wards set up by Grindelwald and his army. Something that increased his curiosity about the sender.

When he started reading the letter he couldn't help but wonder whether it was some joke. The sender seemed extremely pretentious and proud of himself. Also the sender had mentioned something about time-travelling fifty years into the past. Was that even possible?

Grindelwald decided that either the letter was a complete hoax or he was in for a meeting with someone really interesting.

He gave the letter to his second-in-command who finished reading it quickly and asked Grindelwald, "My Lord, should we really entertain this person? The letter doesn't seem genuine to me. There is no possible way for a person to travel fifty years into the past, magic hasn't developed that much."

"It might have been developed in the future Torneisus. We can't tell what magical advancements would have happened in the future," Grindelwald spoke.

"But My Lord, this person could be lying," his second-in-command, Torneisus expressed his doubt.

"We wouldn't know whether he is lying or not until we meet him in person," Grindelwald told him.

"So you are planning to meet him My Lord? But it could be a trap," Torneisus tried to reason with Grindelwald.

"Don't worry, we will take all necessary precautions. But I need to really meet this person who managed to sent a letter which travelled through all of our protective enchantments," Grindelwald told him and summoned a parchement, ink and quill.

He began writing a reply to the letter. He would soon find out whether this person is genuine or not. And then decide whether to accept his proposal or refuse it down.

* * *

 **Tom:-**

Tom watched carefully as the snake sent by him made his way towards Evans. Tom's plan was to let the snake attack Evans and then go to help him. He was going to ask Evans some questions about his past in return for his help.

He watched as the snake slithered on the corridor floor, slowly moving towards a shocked Evans.

But what happened after that was something Tom could've never prepared himself for. Harry Evans spoke in Parseltongue.

" _Wait,"_ he said to the snake, clearly in Parseltongue.

" _You speak it?"_ the snake asked him curiously.

" _Yeah, I speak it,"_ Evans told the snake.

Tom couldn't believe his ears. He had never heard anyone other than him speak Parseltongue before.

" _I was asked to attack you,"_ the snake said to Evans, " _But I won't attack a human who can speak the language of snakes."_

 _"Well, then can you move aside please? I need to go to the Slytherin common room,"_ Harry requested to the snake.

Tom was stunned when he saw his snake nodding obediently at Harry and stepping out of his way. Harry walked past the snake, the moment Harry was out of earshot the other Slytherins started speaking.

"Was he talking to the snake? I thought only Tom could do that," Mulciber commented.

"I think Evans is a Parselmouth too" Walburga Black said.

"Do you think he could also be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin?" Abraxas Malfoy wondered.

"Enough!" Tom ordered in a loud voice, "There would be no more discussion on this topic until I have talked to Evans and found out his secret."

Tom then went down the corridor and found the snake staring idly at him.

" _Why didn't you attack him? I had asked you to do so,"_ Tom angrily asked the snake. He had found the large green-colored snake near the edge of Forbidden Forest and had asked him to do his bidding. The snake had gladly agreed to work for a Parselmouth.

" _I_ _won't attack a Parselmouth. No decent snake would attack a human who speaks their language_ ," the snake replied back.

Tom couldn't believe his ears. This was the first time a snake had disobeyed him.

" _Go away, and don't show me your face again,"_ he told the snake in an angry tone and then hurried towards the Slytherin common room to find Evans.

He saw Evans sitting on his own in an armchair near the fire-place. He was staring in the depths of the fire as though he could see something in it. The fire made weird shadows dance across Evans's face. It took a few minutes for Tom to realize that he was staring at Evans.

Evans seemed to have sensed his presence as he turned to look and glared at Tom the moment their eyes met.

"You had sent that snake, hadn't you?" Evans asked him angrily.

Tom smoothly crossed the distance between them and sat besides Evans before answering his question. He didn't wanted the entire common-room to hear this.

"Which snake?" he asked casually.

"You know which snake. The snake had told me that someone had asked him to attack me. You are the only Parselmouth in Hogwarts other than me, so it must have been you," Evans realized a moment too late what he had just said. He flushed uneasily as he was hit by the realization.

Tom seized the chance as he leant in a little closer and whispered in a dangerous voice, "How come you know that I am a Parselmouth?"

"You had mentioned it once," Evans answered feebly.

"Really? I don't remember mentioning it," Tom answered back.

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them as Tom continued to stare at Evans and watched him closely.

"Stop lying Evans," he finally said, "We both know I hadn't mentioned it to you. I want to know how you can speak to snakes, and how come you knew that I am a Parselmouth too?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Evans spoke in a firm tone.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked him, "It's best if you tell the truth yourself. Otherwise I'll have to force it out of you."

"Are you threatening me?" Evans asked him, sounding really angry.

"You won't have to take it as a threat if you simply chose to tell me everything honestly," Tom replied with a shrug.

But Evans just glared at him and stomped towards their dormitory looking extremely angry.

Tom was left staring at Evans's retreating back as the later made his way towards their dormitory. He had never met another Parselmouth before. For that matter, he had never met another wizard who was a half-blood raised by abusive muggles. There were so many similarities between him and Evans which made him feel both fascinated and curious at the same time. He also wanted to know how Harry Evans knew that he was a Parselmouth.

"You won't be able to hide your secrets forever Evans," Tom whispered in a dangerous voice as he continued to stare at Evans's retreating form.

* * *

 **Author Note:- Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! If you have any suggestions or concrit feel free to tell me. :)**


End file.
